A Night Alone With Him
by Sarah Mckatie
Summary: What happens when Lily Evans is locked outside her room in just a towel? ONE SHOT


I didn't want to wake up that morning. I wanted to cuddle into bed and sleep until the end of the world… I was made fun of almost every day, but I was used to it by now. The worst was James Potter. Never did a day go by that he left me alone. It was always his official duty to make fun of me. I didn't have many friends. The only friend I had was Frankie Longbottom. He was beautiful if you could consider guys beautiful. He was friends with James and was very popular, but since his parents and mine were friends, we grew up together.

"Wake up Mudblood!" I was surprised these girls weren't in Slytherin by how mean they were to me. I slipped on my robes right over my pajamas and shook my head of messy red curls.

"Good enough." I slid down the banister, catching odd glances from Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew.

"Sorry," I muttered, not really meaning it. My hands were quickly trying to tie my hair into a bun, but I felt myself begin to fall. Suddenly, I felt myself land on someone. Oops… It was James Potter. The perfect person to run into when I'm having a bad day. Can you taste the sarcasm yet?

"I'm sorry." But as I started to walk away, I felt him grab my arm and pull me back.

"No, I don't think an apology is going to be enough." As he pulled out his wand, I pulled out mine.

"Expelliarmus," I muttered, causing his wand to fly at me. As I ran the rest of the way down the stairs, I tossed the wand back at him.

This had been going on for years. I was so used to it that now I could easily get his wand from him. I missed a few times though and caught my hair on fire but that was never going to happen again.

I ran as quickly as I could and was five minutes late to class. It was Potions. It had to be Potions… Even though it was my best subject, Professor Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy's uncle, didn't like Gryffindor's too much.

"I'm sorry Professor! I ra-" He held a hand up.

"Say the word." I sighed.

"Potter." He nodded. The 22 year old professor had a slight crush on me that I suppose I was too dumb to notice. He was awfully handsome.

"Sit down by Mr. Lupin please." Remus was the only nice one of his friends… I sat beside him and smiled, him smiling back and placing his jacket on the seat for me to sit on. Seeing as it was midwinter, the chair must have been freezing!

"Thanks Rem." I began to write what was on the board furiously. I didn't notice that James walked in with the other two of his group.

"Mr. Potter, you have a detention with me tonight." It was hard for me to keep my smile back. I heard his groan, and I almost felt Remus' eyes in the back of my head.

"What?"

"Miss Evans, can you tell me what is in a Shrinking Potion please?" I sighed and racked my brain.

"Caterpillar, the root of a daisy, leach juice, the spleen of a rat, and…" I couldn't think of it! I saw the Professor mouthing something to me.

"Oh right! Shrivelfig!" He did his best to mask the pride in his eyes.

"That's right Miss Evans…" I turned back to my notes and continued to write.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

There was nothing about me that made guys like me. Nothing. My hair was ugly and _red_. The worst color for hair to be. My eyes were a bright green that James loved to tell me would one day blind him for they were so bright. I was way too short for a girl to be in my family. I was only 5'7. My mother was 6'1". My father was 6'9. I was a short one, but I was hopeful that I would be taller soon. James was 6'2 already and he was only 16! I was 15, a year younger than him when we started, but I had been bumped up because I was catching on so quickly.

I walked out of the shower. The girls had locked me out of our room again… I groaned. I was wet and in a towel and stuck out of my room. Again. This was the third time this month! I wandered into the common room where nobody was for it _was_ 9:30 after all, the bed time of everyone in Hogwarts unless you had a detention.

I sat on the couch by the fire, hoping my pale legs would dry and possibly tan a little… My hair that was mid-back when dry, was now to my waist. The burning fire made my hair curl unlike it ever had before. Usually it was messy curls but this was turning into soft, ringlet curls that twirled around my face. The portrait opened and scared me as James walked in with a cloak over his arm.

He stopped. His eyes never left me as he stepped forward. I tried my hardest to cover myself with the towel. He smirked at me and lowered his glasses to look over them.

"Well, well, well there Miss Evans. Naked and ready for someone I see?" I crossed my arms.

"Oh shut up you prat." He simply smiled.

"What are you waiting for? Go back to your room if you don't feel like being mocked ok? Just  get some clothes on and _then_ you can come back in here." I shook my head and pulled the towel harder around myself.

"I can't. They locked me out again." He simply smiled. He knew that I was locked out all the time, and he usually stayed up the whole night in the common room with me and made fun of me.

"You're a little bit naked… They locked you out like that??" I nodded. He sighed and rolled his eyes, tossing me his robes. I looked up at him.

"Why are you giving me this?" I asked, looking from the robe to him and then back. He shrugged and lifted his hands up.

"I don't know. You look cold." I smiled lightly. That was nice of him. There had to be a catch somewhere though… Perhaps it was going to blow up in the middle of the night somewhere…

He turned and ran up the stairs. I wrapped the robes around myself and allowed the towel to drop. I buttoned it up as high as it would go, and was surprised to see that the robes pooled at my feet. I lay back on the couch, very tired… I wished that I was back in my room and on my own bed with my own pillow and my own blanket!

I was surprised when I looked up and saw James standing over me with a pair of his own pajamas.

"Put these on." I took them, but glared at him. I hated it when _anyone told me what to do. Especially him._

"Why should I?" I crossed my arms and stepped up to him. He stepped even closer to me.

"Because. You'll get cold."

I blinked.

"Oh. Yes I will, but why would you care? You don't care about me." He blinked and pushed his black hair behind his ears.

"Well maybe I do." I swallowed. Had I heard him correctly?? He cared about me? No. He must have been lying! He hated me more than anything.

"Excuse me?" He stepped closer to me and brushed one of my red curls behind my ear.

"I love making fun of you. I love the face you make when you fight me back. I love the way you gurgle on your food when someone makes you laugh, and I love your laugh period."

He took my cheek in his hand, with no reason at all, and stared into my eyes. I felt like I was going to explode. I was so embarrassed! Nobody had ever said anything like that to me before! What was I going to do!? Maybe I should run… That would be an amazing idea! Just stand up and run as fast as I can to the nearest exit. Maybe go into the boys bath-

But he stopped me before I could complete my thought. His lips were on mine and that was how I had my first kiss.

His hands slipped down my sides and bunched up the long robes, slipping through the large holes between buttons and touched my stomach. There was something about a girls skin that made him weak, and I knew that about him.

I felt my lips open obediently to him when his tongue lightly swept across them. I was nervous, that was a fact that I was sure he could detect, for his hands slipped back up to my cheeks where I was sure they belonged more than on my bare skin.

"You don't mind this do you?" he asked pulling away from the kiss, his hair a little messed but he was still as cute as ever.

"Oh shut up you prat!" I grabbed his cheeks and pulled his lips back on mine. We continued kissing for what seemed all night and let me tell you, I never did mind being locked out of my room again!

A/N I hope you liked it! I was bored so lol yea.


End file.
